St Berry Change the World challenge
by bandtogetherandfight
Summary: Join me in celebrating our favourite pairing! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

TO: All past, present, and potential St. Berry authors.

In light of Glee's upcoming episode entitled "The First Time" set to air on November 8th, I would like to propose the **St. Berry Change the World** challenge to remind us of why we ship St. Berry in spite of the stubborn refusal by the Glee powers that be to champion this clearly superior pairing.

The inspiration would be Eric Clapton's song Change the World (lyrics below), and you could use it in any way that you see fit: single lines, the whole song, an abstract interpretation of the song, supernatural, futuristic, etc. It could be dark, happy, romantic, etc. As long as St. Berry is your (main) pairing, all is welcome.

To sweeten the deal, I will personally donate 50 cents for each entry to Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS. (Each author will be limited to two entries.)

Here are the rules:

1. Each entry should be a one-shot of at least 1000 words.  
>2. Each entry must be uploaded by 12:01 am on November 8, 2011 (based on eastern time)<br>3. Each entry must be identified as being part of the St. Berry Change the World challenge.  
>4. Each author is limited to two entries to qualify for the donation.<p>

Submit a review to this post to let me know you're planning on participating! I look forward to getting to know you through your stories.

- bandtogetherandfight (Thanks to northstar61 for her help!)

**Change the World**

If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you  
>Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth<br>That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
>But for now I find it's only in my dreams<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world

If I could be king even for a day  
>I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way<br>And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
>Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<p>

- GUITAR SOLO -

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<br>Baby if I could change the world


	2. Chapter 2

In light of the good news today that Jon is coming back to Glee, I wanted to repost the St. Berry Change the World Challenge! Let's put more good St. Berry karma into the atmosphere...

Thanks to all the authors that have participated or are planning to participate in the St. Berry Change the World challenge! You have until November 8th! Rules below.

Check out these entries:

Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon's _The King Takes His Queen_

Julieanne's _Not An Automaton_

st-kaimily's _If I Could Reach the Stars_

Booksandbeachgirl's _Change the World for You_

bandtogetherandfight's _Summer Lovin' Had Me a Blast_

* * *

><p>TO: All past, present, and potential St. Berry authors.<p>

In light of Glee's upcoming episode entitled "The First Time" set to air on November 8th, I would like to propose the **St. Berry Change the World** challenge to remind us of why we ship St. Berry in spite of the stubborn refusal by the Glee powers that be to champion this clearly superior pairing.

The inspiration would be Eric Clapton's song Change the World (lyrics below), and you could use it in any way that you see fit: single lines, the whole song, an abstract interpretation of the song, supernatural, futuristic, etc. It could be dark, happy, romantic, etc. As long as St. Berry is your (main) pairing, all is welcome.

To sweeten the deal, I will personally donate 50 cents for each entry to Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS. (Each author will be limited to two entries.)

Here are the rules:

1. Each entry should be a one-shot of at least 1000 words.  
>2. Each entry must be uploaded by 12:01 am on November 8, 2011 (based on eastern time)<br>3. Each entry must be identified as being part of the St. Berry Change the World challenge.  
>4. Each author is limited to two entries to qualify for the donation.<p>

Submit a review to this post to let me know you're planning on participating! I look forward to getting to know you through your stories.

- bandtogetherandfight (Thanks to northstar61 for her help!)

**Change the World**

If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you  
>Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth<br>That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
>But for now I find it's only in my dreams<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world

If I could be king even for a day  
>I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way<br>And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
>Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<p>

- GUITAR SOLO -

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<br>Baby if I could change the world


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all – I wanted to post the challenge for the last time before the deadline on Tuesday, November 8th. We already have some great entries, and I've decided that whatever total we raise, I will match for Broadway Cares/ Equity Fights AIDS. Rules below.

I am looking forward to reading all your stories! Thanks to all the authors that have participated or are planning to participate in the St. Berry Change the World challenge!

Check out these entries:

Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon's _The King Takes His Queen_

Julieanne's _Not An Automaton_

st-kaimily's _If I Could Reach the Stars_

Booksandbeachgirl's _Change the World for You_

bandtogetherandfight's _Summer Lovin' Had Me a Blast & Second meetings, second chances_

In French:

auhaes55's _Another First Time_ and translation of Second meetings, second chances _Une deuxième rencontre, une seconde chance_

I apologize if I failed to include any entries. Please message me if I did not include yours!

Thanks again,

bandtogetherandfight

* * *

><p>TO: All past, present, and potential St. Berry authors.<p>

In light of Glee's upcoming episode entitled "The First Time" set to air on November 8th, I would like to propose the **St. Berry Change the World** challenge to remind us of why we ship St. Berry in spite of the stubborn refusal by the Glee powers that be to champion this clearly superior pairing.

The inspiration would be Eric Clapton's song Change the World (lyrics below), and you could use it in any way that you see fit: single lines, the whole song, an abstract interpretation of the song, supernatural, futuristic, etc. It could be dark, happy, romantic, etc. As long as St. Berry is your (main) pairing, all is welcome.

To sweeten the deal, I will personally donate 50 cents for each entry to Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS. (Each author will be limited to two entries.)

Here are the rules:

1. Each entry should be a one-shot of at least 1000 words.  
>2. Each entry must be uploaded by 12:01 am on November 8, 2011 (based on eastern time)<br>3. Each entry must be identified as being part of the St. Berry Change the World challenge.  
>4. Each author is limited to two entries to qualify for the donation.<p>

Submit a review to this post to let me know you're planning on participating! I look forward to getting to know you through your stories.

- bandtogetherandfight (Thanks to northstar61 for her help!)

**Change the World**

If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you  
>Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth<br>That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
>But for now I find it's only in my dreams<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world

If I could be king even for a day  
>I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way<br>And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
>Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<p>

- GUITAR SOLO -

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<br>Baby if I could change the world


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all – I am SO sorry that I have not followed up with the challenge this week! For a number of reasons, I have been away from my computer. Thank you to all of the participating authors. We have created some amazing St. Berry stories, and I am so in awe of your talent. If anyone else still wants to participate, please let me know!

**Also, please let me know if I have missed your entry!**

Together we raised $11 for Broadway Cares/ Equity Fights AIDS! I will make the donation this week.

Check out these entries:

Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon's _The King Takes His Queen_

Julieanne's _Not An Automaton_

st-kaimily's _If I Could Reach the Stars_

Booksandbeachgirl's _Change the World for You_

bandtogetherandfight's _Summer Lovin' Had Me a Blast & Second meetings, second chances_

Etoile87's _Dream On_

PoetWITHOUTaCause's _Ready for Change_

northstar61's _Those Who Can_

DreamsofRay's _Anything for You_

In French:

auhaes55's _Another First Time_ and translation of Second meetings, second chances _Une deuxième rencontre, une seconde chance_

I apologize if I failed to include any entries. Please message me if I did not include yours!

Thanks again,

bandtogetherandfight

* * *

><p>TO: All past, present, and potential St. Berry authors.<p>

In light of Glee's upcoming episode entitled "The First Time" set to air on November 8th, I would like to propose the **St. Berry Change the World** challenge to remind us of why we ship St. Berry in spite of the stubborn refusal by the Glee powers that be to champion this clearly superior pairing.

The inspiration would be Eric Clapton's song Change the World (lyrics below), and you could use it in any way that you see fit: single lines, the whole song, an abstract interpretation of the song, supernatural, futuristic, etc. It could be dark, happy, romantic, etc. As long as St. Berry is your (main) pairing, all is welcome.

To sweeten the deal, I will personally donate 50 cents for each entry to Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS. (Each author will be limited to two entries.)

Here are the rules:

1. Each entry should be a one-shot of at least 1000 words.  
>2. Each entry must be uploaded by 12:01 am on November 8, 2011 (based on eastern time)<br>3. Each entry must be identified as being part of the St. Berry Change the World challenge.  
>4. Each author is limited to two entries to qualify for the donation.<p>

Submit a review to this post to let me know you're planning on participating! I look forward to getting to know you through your stories.

- bandtogetherandfight (Thanks to northstar61 for her help!)

**Change the World**

If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you  
>Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth<br>That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
>But for now I find it's only in my dreams<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world

If I could be king even for a day  
>I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way<br>And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
>Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day<p>

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<p>

- GUITAR SOLO -

CHORUS:  
>That I can change the world<br>I would be the sunlight in your universe  
>You will think my love was really something good<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<br>Baby if I could change the world


End file.
